


The Hidden Side To Us

by Okamikage40



Category: Assassination Classroom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamikage40/pseuds/Okamikage40
Summary: Nagisa Shiota.A former half-human turned one-eyed ghoul.The son of Hiromi Shiota, an A-Rank Ghoul, and Kazuki Hitoshi, a famous movie/tv actor and screenwriter.Karma Akabane.A human with abnormal abilities.The son of Dante Akabane, a government agent, and Ren Akabane, a bookstore owner.Kayano Kaede.A human with abnormal abilities.The younger sister of Aguri Kaede, a teacher and lab assistant.All different in many ways, yet they all have a similar past in some way.Nagisa's mother was killed when he was six and he never met his father until he was fourteen.Karma's dad, Ren, died when he was eight and his father, Dante, was never around due to work.Kayano was raised and lived by/with her sister until she fourteen when Aguri was killed.This is a oneshot-type thing, but I will continue it if I get enough support for it.





	The Hidden Side To Us

**Warning/Read with caution**

There will be blood, killing, abuse, etc..There also might be sexually-related stuff later, if you guys want me to continue this fanfiction and if you guys want it that type of stuff.

**Side Note-** Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano will be extremely OCC, with the Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano you know being masks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A class of twenty-three minus three was sitting outside eating lunch and chatting with each other.Some distance away, a yellow, beady-eyed, octopus-like creature stood with a blue-haired, blue-eyed, fourteen-year-old boy, preventing him from leaving."I'm sorry Nagisa, but Kurasuma has asked me to prevent you from leaving during lunch every day"The Octopus-Like Creature, Koro~Sensei, says."But I need to go!"The Blue-Haired Boy, Nagisa Shiota, says."If you can give me a good enough reason, I might let you leave, but if you can't, you won't be leaving"Koro~Sensei says."Uh, well...I...erm"Nagisa says, unable to come up with an excuse to use that doesn't involve the truth.Nagisa grits his teeth and looks away from the octopus.

Nagisa's POV~

_'Damn it...I need to get back home so Yoshimura~San can redo my bandages..but I can't tell Koro~Sensei that, 'cause there is no I'm explaining what happened...'_ I think."Well, Nagisa, so you have a reason?"Koro~Sensei asks. _'grr...Wait, if I tell him, and say I don't want to talk about it, he should leave me alone!'_  I think."I need to get back to my place so my guardian can redo my bandages"I say."You're injured!?!Why didn't you tell me before!?!"Koro~Sensei exclaims, panicked by the thought of one of his students being injured."Err, I didn't want to bother you or make you worry about me.."I say. _'And I have no way to explain the fact that I was attacked by some ghouls..again'_  I add mentally."...Nagisa, I'm your teacher, it's my job to worry about you.Now, why don't we get your wounds redone?"Koro~Sensei asks."Huh?Redone?"I ask."It's easy for me to do them for you instead of heaving you walk back home to have it done"Koro~Sensei says. _'Huh?!I can't let him do that!!'_  I think alarmed."No!!Uh, I mean, it's fine.I've walk home every day at lunch set school started"I say."Nagisa, I not going to let you walk home when I can do it right now"Koro~Sensei says. _'Fuck me!!He's not going to let me go!!Which means I'm going to have to come up with an excuse to explain my injuries!!And it also means I won't get some food, meaning I'm more likely to lose control!!Damn it all!!'_ I  _'think'_.I then notice Koro~Sensei confused face."....Did I say that out loud?...."I ask.He nods, confused as to what I meant, or at least part of it."What happened Nagisa?I mean, you missed the first week of school because of it, right?So, tell me what happened, and the extent of your injuries"Koro~Sensei says. _'Huh?He only care about that?Not the food part?'_  I think confused.Koro~Sensei seem to notice, as he grabs me and takes me to the teacher's room, which was empty."Nagisa, I realize you're confused as to why I said nothing about the food and losing control, but that only because I know what you meant"He says.My eyes widen with alarm."Y-You k-know?"I stutter.Koro~Sensei nods."Yes, I know you're a half-ghoul,"He says."H-How?"I ask."As you know, I have a greater sense of smell than humans, and I know the difference between a human and a ghoul scent"Koro~Sensei says."Y-You've k-know the e-entire time?-*He nods*-.....You don't care about w-what I am?.."I ask.Koro~Sensei frowns slightly."Nagisa, your my student, I care about you no matter what you do or what you are"He says, causing tears to appear around my eyes.I hug him, crying.He smiles down at me, wrapping his tentacles around me.A few minutes later, Koro~Sensei and I separate, so he can redo my bandages.

Third Person POV~

As Nagisa gets his bandages redone by Koro~Sensei, two kids stand outside the door, looks of shock on their face."N-Nagisa's a...ghoul?"The Green-Haired Girl, Kayano Kaede, asks, completely shocked with some pain showing, but there was no fear visible as there would be on others.".....I can't believe he never told me, but I guess I can't blame him...."The Red-Haired Boy, Karma Akabane, says dishearten, with no fear showing either."It's rude to listen in to other people conversions"A Voice says from behind them, catching them off guard.They turn to see a purple-haired, fifteen-year-old girl."Huh?Touka?Why are you on here?"Karma asks."Yoshimura sent me to check on Nagisa since he didn't arrive as normal"Touka says."Oh.."Karma mumbles."..Um, you know Nagisa?"Kayano asks."Yes, I am his friend and coworker"Touka says, surprising her slightly with coworker part."Huh?Coworker?Nagisa has a job?"Kayano questions."Yes, he works at Anteiku, though you probably know him as Nise"Karma spoke."Nagisa is..Nise?"Kayano questions.Karma nods."I was also confused as to why he used a fake name, but now, it makes sense"Karma says.Touka sighs."Come to Anteiku after school and I'll have Nagisa answer all your questions, but for now, pretend you heard nothing"She says.The two blink before nodding."Good, now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go inform Yoshimura"Toukas says before leaving.Kayano and Karma look at each other, before heading outside to join the rest of there class.

Nagisa's POV~

"Hehe, feel better Nagisa?"Koro~Sensei asks.I nod."Good.I shall be back shortly with some food for you.Until then, wait here"Koro~Sensei says before flying out the window.I smile while looking out the window.The door opened as Irina~Sensei(Bitch~Sensei) and Kurasama~Sensei enter the room, catching me off guard."Huh?Nagisa, why are you in here?"Irina~Sensei ask."Uh...Koro~Sensei told me to wait for him here"I say.She raises an eyebrow before shrugging and heading over to the desk.Karasuma sits down at the desk with her, before setting his lunch down.He starts eating his lunch, as does Irina~Sensei.A few minutes later, Koro~Senei arrives with a large case in his tentacles.He blinks noticing Karasuma~Sensei and Irina~Sensei."Uh...Here, why don't you go eat your food out back, away from the others"Koro~Sensei says, handing me the case he has.Karasuma~Sensei close his eyes."He can eat his lunch in here, I am not bothered by his type of food, nor is Irina"He speaks."You...know as well?"I ask.He nods."The Government did DNA test on all Class-E, meaning we know your half-ghoul, and formerly a half-human"Karasuma~Sensei says.I stare dumbfounded at him."Do not worry, Nagisa.You will not be attacked or hunted done by us or the CCG"Karasuma~Sensei say."Huh?I won't be?.."I ask.Karasuma~Sensei shakes his head."You are part of Class-E, a group secretly being training as assassins, all so you can kill the octopus.You being half-ghoul does not change anything, other than giving your class a boast in power"Karasuma~Sensei says."The Government also wants to make a deal with you, as a way to prove you will not be attacked or hunted down"He adds."A deal?"I ask.Karasuma~Sensei nods."If you do not mind coming with me after school, we can finalize the deal"He says."Uh, I'll go, but I have to inform my guardian first"I say."I will inform Yoshimura~San"Karasuma~Sensei says.I nod.

Timeskip-After School-Ministry of Defense~

"Yo!Nagisa!"A Red-Haired Man spoke.

"Huh?Dante~San?"I question.He nods."hehe, yeah, sorry I didn't inform you that I'm a government agent, Nagisa, but I'm not around often and when I am, you're either not with Karma or not at our place.So yeah, I never told you, actually, now that I think about it, I don't think Karma knows either, hmm..."The Red-Haired Man, Dante Akabane, says."He doesn't, 'cause if he did, he would have told me"I say."Right...Anyway, you're here to finalize the deal right?"Dante~San says.I nod."As part of the deal, The CCG and The Government will not attack you, and we will provide you with bodies"Dante~San says."...Could I add some ghouls to that list?"I ask.Dante~San raises an eyebrow."Who?"He asks"Non-Killing Owl, Rabbit, Raven, Eyepatch, Devil Ape, Serpent, Black Dog, and Yotsume,"I say."Hmm, you want eight ghouls plus yourself put under protection?Hmm...hehe, Alright fine.You and your ghoul friends will be protected and will be provided with bodies, as long as you or your ghoul friends don't attack any human, unless it's in self-defense"Dante~San says."R-Really?You will?!"I ask.He nods."Yes, now just sign this"Dante~San says, gesturing to a piece of paper.I nod and sign the paper."Alright, now tell me your ghoul name and your ghoul friends' names"The Man says."In the same order as before-Yoshimura, Touka Kirishima, Renji Yomo, Ken Kaneki, Enji Koma, Nishiki Nishio, Kaya Irimi, and Hinami Fueguchi.As for my ghoul name, well, I'm known by two-Blood Snake and The Mix-Eyed Ghoul, though most call me Blood or Nise Kibo"I say.The man's eyes widen slightly before returning to normal as a grin appears on his face."Really!?You're Blood Snake?!Haha, this Awesome!There's no we can fail to kill the octopus!!"Dante~San says."Uh...What?"I say."Your Blood Snake, an S-Rank ghoul, which gives you and your classmates a giant boost in power"Dante~San says."hehe, yeah..."I say."Hmm, oh!Uh, sorry Nagisa, I realize you don't want anyone to know what you are, or your past.."Dante~San says.I nod slightly."Yeah, I rather keep it to a small amount of people who know"I say.Dante~San nods."Hmm..Hey, Nagisa, you should come over for dinner, there's someone I want you to meet"Dante~San says."Huh?Uh, who is it?"I ask."Kazuki Hitoshi"He answers with a warm smile.My eyes widen."K-Kazuki Hitoshi?!You mean the Kazuki Hitoshi?!"I ask, sparkles appearing in my eyes."Otherwise known as your father and my boyfriend"Dante~San says."Huh?You two are dating?...Wait!How do you know he's my father?!"I ask."Hmm, well, Ki told me.I mean, he always knew who you were, or at least, he knew your name was but was never able to meet you due to Hiromi when she was alive, and you  _'disappearing'_ after her death"Dante~San says."Eh?Oh, right, I did technically disappear for awhile there.."I mumble."Yeah, you kind of disappear for a couple months, though, considering you were turned in a one-eyed ghoul shortly before, it's not really surprising you disappeared after being released from the hospital"Dante~San says."Yeah...Yoshimura and the other ghouls were teaching me how to live as a ghoul, as well as how to control my kakugan and kagune.."I say."Right...So, you want to meet Ki?"Dante~San asks."Of course I want to meet him!! I mean, he's my father, as well as my hero!!"I say, a beaming grin appearing on my face."Hehe, your definitely Ki's kid.So, shall we head back to my place, so you can meet him?"Dante~San asks.I nod in an enthusiastic manner.Dante~San chuckles again."Come on, Nagisa"He says.And with that, the two of us head to The Akabane Residence.

Third Person POV-Anteiku~

In the living room of the upper floor of Anteiku, were three teens.The first one was Kayano Kaede, the second one was Karma Akabane, and the third on was Touka Kirishima.They were all waiting for Nagisa Shiota to get home.An older man, Yoshimura, enters the room, holding a coffee cup."I've brought you your coffee, Touka, and I would like to inform you that Nagisa will be home a bit late, or not at all.But feel free to stay the night if you wish"Yoshimura says."Hmm..Where is Nagisa?"Karma asks.Yoshimura chuckles."I'm not sure, as all his text said really was that he was going to be meeting his hero and might be home late, or not at all"He says."His hero?.."Kayano questions."He's meeting Kazuki Hitoshi?Hmm, so he's heading to my place...I'll be staying the night"Karma says.Yoshimura nods and looks at the two girls."I not staying the night, but I'll be over in the morning, and thanks for the coffee"Touka says.Yoshimura nods."And you Kayano?"He asks."Huh?"Kayano asks."Will you be staying or heading home?"Yoshimura ask."Oh!...uh, I'll be staying!!"Kayano says, joy filling her voice.Karma stares at the green-haired girl quizzingly."Alright, I shall get Nagisa's room and one of the guest room ready for you,"Yoshimura says, before leaving the room."I'll see you two in the morning"Touka says before leaving."....Kayano, why did you sound happy about staying here?"Karma asks, giving the girl a firm look leaving no room for lies or excuses.Kayano blinks, surprised by the question, before looking down, a sad smile appearing on her face."Kayano?What's wrong?"Karma asks, concern appearing in his voice."Nothing, just...I'm happy I don't have to be alone, even though it's only for one night..."Kayano spoke."Alone?What do you mean?"Karma asks."...I live alone, I have for the past few mouths every since my big sister was killed..."Kayano reveals.Karma blinks before smiling sadly, as sympathy, understanding, and sadness appear in his eyes."..I didn't realize how similar the three of us were..."Karma spoke, his tone completely different from normal.It was quiet and almost humble sounding.Kayano looks up, confusion on her face."What do you mean?.."She asks.Karma looks down, a small, sad smile appearing on his face."...Well, my dad died when I was eight and while my father is rarely ever around due to work, well, he was rarely around, and Nagisa lost his mother when he was six, and he never met his father..."Karma spoke."Karma..."Kayano murmurs.Karma smiles at her."Shocking, isn't it?The devilish troublemaker that always gets into fights isn't really like that..."Karma spoke.Kayano stays quiet for a few minutes before asking something in a hesitant manner."you...wear a..mask?".Karma nods."Nagisa and I both do...and I assume you do as well.."Karma spoke.Kayano nods."I do..."She says quietly."..I won't ask why but do know, that I, as well as Nagisa, are here if you ever want to talk or something..."Karma says.Kayano smiles at him."Thank you, Karma"Kayano says."Anytime.."He replies.Yoshimura reenters the room."The rooms are ready"Yoshimura says."Also, dinners ready.So come along"He adds.Karma and Kayano nod and follow Yoshimura out of the room.

Nagisa's POV-The Akabane Residence~

"Yo!Ki!Someones here to see you!"Dante calls."Alright! I'll be right there!"A Male Voice calls back.A few minutes later a blue-haired man with azure eyes enters the room.He stops noticing me."..N..Nagisa?"He questions.I smile at him and nod.He eyes widen."Y-Your..your here.."He mumbles, shocked."Yeah, I am...Dad?"I say the last part with an asking tone.He stares at me for a few seconds before smiling."Yes, son"He says.

The End


End file.
